Computer users predominately use personal computing devices, such as desktop computers, to independently handle computing tasks or produce work products. Each of these personal computing devices is generally equipping with its own independent operating system and software applications. However, in some instances, computer users may also desire to work cooperatively on the same computing task or share in a common computing experience. For example, the computer users may desire to concurrently edit the same text document, or work on the same multimedia presentation. In such instances, each of the computer users may connect his or her personal computer to the other personal computers via networking software and hardware.
In some instances, there may be technical or logistical barriers to such current collaboration. For example, a network-based environment that enables such concurrent collaboration may be based on the use of multiple computing devices of different specification and manufacture, which may be difficult to network and expensive to maintain.